Firefly
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = FOX Network | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 14 | production company = Mutant Enemy Productions | executive producers = Joss Whedon; Tim Minear | producers = Ben Edlund; Gareth Davies; Brian Wankum; Lisa Lassek | principal cast = Nathan Fillion; Gina Torres; Alan Tudyk; Morena Baccarin; Adam Baldwin; Jewel Staite; Sean Maher; Summer Glau; Ron Glass | 1st = September 20th, 2002 | last = July 28th, 2003 }} Firefly is an American science fiction television series that aired on the FOX Network on Friday evenings from September 20th, 2002 to July 28th, 2003. Only fourteen episodes of the series were produced. Firefly was created by director/writer Joss Whedon, who also created the popular television programs Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. The series was produced by Whedon's production company Mutant Enemy Productions. The premise of the show revolved around the theme of a space western and involved a crew of bandits aboard the Firefly-class transport ship Serenity, led by the stern, yet whimsical Captain Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds. The crew of Serenity journeyed across the border regions of the 'Verse, taking on transport jobs, both legal and illegal, while occasionally performing good deeds and picking up strange and interesting passengers along the way. Episodes Correct viewing order When first broadcast on the FOX Network, the episodes of Firefly aired out of order. The following is the correct chronological order in which the episodes should be viewed. The DVD and Blu-ray editions of the series present the episodes in the correct chronological order. :* "Serenity" :* "The Train Job" :* "Bushwhacked" :* "Shindig" :* "Safe" :* "Our Mrs. Reynolds" :* "Jaynestown" :* "Out of Gas" :* "Ariel" :* "War Stories" :* "Trash" :* "The Message" :* "Heart of Gold" :* "Objects in Space" Notes & Trivia * All fourteen episodes of the series have been collected on the Firefly: The Complete Series DVD and Blu-ray editions by 20th Century Fox. The DVD box set was released on December 9th, 2003 and the Blu-ray was released on November 11th, 2008. * Four of the cast members from Firefly also provided voice work for characters on the on the Warner Bros. animated television series Justice League Unlimited. Gina Torres provided the voice for the character of Vixen while Adam Baldwin voiced Hal Jordan, the Silver Age Green Lantern. Nathan Fillion voiced the Vigilante, and Morena Baccarin voiced Black Canary. * Actresses Jewel Staite and Morena Baccarin share the same birthday, albeit three years apart. Morena was born on June 2nd, 1979 and Jewel was born on June 2nd, 1982. * Nathan Fillion and Jewel Staite are both Canadians. * Alan Tudyk and Summer Glau were both born in Texas. Alan was born in El Paso, while Summer was born in San Antonio. * Alan Tudyk appeared in three episodes of the relaunch of V'', which stars Morena Baccarin. * ''Firefly is one of actress Molly Quinn's favorite television shows, which is serendipitous since the series starred Nathan Fillion, who would go on to play her fictional on-screen father, Richard Castle, on ABC's Castle. * Actor Nathan Fillion previously played a villain named Caleb in season seven of Joss Whedon's previous series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He later went on to play the title role of mystery writer Richard Castle in the television series Castle. In the season two episode of Castle entitled "Vampire Weekend", Fillion's character dresses up for Halloween wearing a costume very similar to what he wore on Firefly. The character's daughter, Molly, asks him what he is supposed to be dressed as, to which he replies, "Space cowboy". She responds with, "There are no cows in space, and didn't you wear that, like, five years ago?". The episode aired approximately five years after the release of Firefly. IMDB; Castle; Vampire Weekend; Trivia In the season three episode, "Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind", Fillion's character is shown speaking Mandarin. When Stana Katic's character asks him where he learned it, he tells her "I learned it from an old show I used to love". This is another wink towards Firefly where Mandarin Chinese was a common dialect featured throughout the 'Verse. See also External Links * * * Firefly at Wikipedia * Firefly at the Firefly Wiki * * * * Firefly at the Firefly & Serenity Database References ---- Category: /Miscellaneous Category:2000s/Programs Category:2002/Premieres Category:2003/Cancellations Category:Mutant Enemy Productions Category:Fox Network Category:Morena Baccarin Category:Jewel Staite